You Better Not Cry
by anny385
Summary: What happened after You Better Watch Out.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Set during You Better Watch Out

You Better Not Cry

He couldn't believe that he caught his father in bed with the woman across the hall. It wasn't the first time he walked into a room while he was entertaining a woman. The first time was when he was eight years old and the second was when he was ten. Now he had those two images and this image burned into his eyes and he didn't like it.

He waited for him to come out and then he talked to him. He wanted his father out of his place and he told him it was a mistake. He was happy at least that he didn't hit him this time. He had told McGee about their Christmas Traditions, but it really wasn't. His parents had invited everyone they knew to have a party and they would have their cook, cook the dinner. He was allowed to have dinner with the adults, but after it was done he had to go back to his room. The cook had made him some caramel popcorn and he made his way up to his room to watch a movie. He remembered watching this movie at someone's house and it became his favorite Christmas movie. When he said it was a DiNozzo tradition it was his tradition.

When he got up the next day he went downstairs and stared at the tree. Of course there were presents under the tree for him and so turned to his parent's room, but somehow he knew that they wouldn't be there. It had been like this before. The only one around was the cook and she was only there because she didn't have a family. She had cooked him a good breakfast and then he started opening them. He knew that they never brought the presents and never knew what he liked. They had other people to do their shopping. They didn't come home until really late and when they did they went to their room not even wishing him a Merry Christmas. They were both drunk when they got home and they probably wouldn't change their clothes. He waited a few minutes and then snuck up to his parent's room. He peeked inside and they were both in their clothes on top of the bed.

He grabbed the It's A Wonderful Life movie and stopped and looked at the tree under it was a tiny package. He opened it and it was the ring that he had asked about a long time ago. He had conflicted emotions. He made his way towards MTAC and told them about the ring and that maybe he was making a mistake. His father had walked inside and they hugged. He said he loved him, but he wondered should he have said it? Was it the right thing to do?

It was the next day that it went wrong. They had argued about money and his father had talked about what was wrong with his son's life. Senior punched his son and then started yelling at him.

"You ungrateful brat. You are worthless and will end up in the gutter." He glared at his son and walked out the door with his suitcase. Tony locked the door as soon as he left. He paced and paced until he couldn't stay there. He grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and left.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going and glanced up as turned the car off. He didn't know where he was going, but he ended up where he needed to go. He got out and walked up the walkway and opened the door. He knew where Gibbs would be and he was right. He was in the basement making another boat. He sat down on the bottom step and watched him work.

"Shouldn't you be at your place with your Dad?"

"He left."

Gibbs stopped and turned around the sandpaper still in his hand. He looked at his senior field agent. He could see a bruise forming on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"I should have known it would turn out this way." Tony sighed, "I thought that maybe this year it would be the year that maybe he would change. My neighbor knocked on the door and my father was going to open it, but I stopped him. He looked out and saw my female neighbor. He asked if I was with her and I told him no. I was called away by McGee and had to leave. I return home and find him and her in my bed. When they were fully clothed and came out I told him that he had to leave. I left again and then McGee told me to get the DVD and so I went back home to get it. That's when I saw the package and found the family ring. I thought maybe it could change. Maybe he could change. I told him that I loved him, but after that I wondered if it was the right thing to do. Then today we had a fight about money and how my apartment looked. He punched me and left. I should be glad that he didn't beat me up he just left. I took off after that and just started driving. I didn't know where I was going until I turned off the car. I guess instinctively I knew where to go.

Gibbs nodded and turned to get two glasses and dumped whatever was in them on the bench. He got out the liquor and poured a glass for Tony. Tony drank it and sat on the stool. Gibbs grabbed another piece of sandpaper and handed it to him and then walked to the boat. Tony grinned and stepped up to the boat. Gibbs knew him better than his own father did. Gibbs didn't say much, but sometimes he didn't have to.

The End


End file.
